I'm Sorry, I Love You
by adrigoose61
Summary: PostDMC, the night in the bayou before leaving to rescue Jack, Elizabeth Swann thinks of her actions and feelings, then gives Will a visit.[WE] Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is familiar to you.

A/N: I was disappointed by the intimacy between Will and Liz in DMC-or lack thereof. ESPECIALLY after the events at the end and there was nothing. sigh Oh well. This is something bittersweet I made up randomly listening to sad songs. Hahah!

I'm Sorry. I Love You.

By

Adrigoose61

It was quiet. The sky was dark; a replica of the rippling blackness of the sea downstream from Tia Dalma's bayou.

The only light was the flickering gold of the candles that came from the various huts that stood upon the banks of the stream and the only noise that could be heard was the humming and buzzes of the areas habitants.

Elizabeth Swann lay on the cot in her private shelter, staring at the roof, listening to herself breath. She was tired but she didn't sleep. The guilt was pressing down upon, suffocating her. The shame of her actions was heavy and she feared the tears would come again. Her sun scorched skin was still red from her last throng of tears but the hours since had dried them. She wasn't sorry for what she did, she told herself for the umpth time. It needed to be done. For all of us. For Will.

Will. He had seen. She could tell from the wounded look in his eyes all evening-Whenever he actually _looked_ at her, which he had done rarely since they left the Pearl.

She had wanted to tell him the truth, the reason she had kissed Jack, but to tell Will that she had condemned Jack to his death was worse than him seeing them kiss at all.

She'd killed him.

She was certain that no matter how she would have worded it, Will would still look at her and see a murderer. She was a murderer. And even worse, he wouldn't trust her anymore. In fact, she was even more certain that he didn't trust her now. She could feel the tears coming again.

Will's honor was crumbling and Elizabeth hated seeing him being thrust into this position, this situation.

The hurt that flared from him was not only from her, but from something else. Things she didn't know.

Elizabeth tried to blink back the tears. Look what she had done to him. She didn't deserve him. He was so good. She had failed him in every possible way. And in consequence, his faith in her was shattered.

She desperately wanted him to trust her again. To touch her again. To love her again. She had never loved anyone more than she loved him-despite what he may be thinking.

Elizabeth let out a hitched breath and sat up on the bed. She looked out into the darkness, concentrating hard on the candlelight to keep the tears in. She stood and slipped out into the night.

The chill cooled her heated, weak body. She looked around her, seeing Will's hut not far from her. Wrapping her arms around herself, she approached it, taking careful steps to keep the consistency of the silence as it was.

Will was asleep. In very deep sleep judging from how still he was. Elizabeth bit her lower lip as she stepped towards him. His blankets were thrown back to reveal his bare chest, which moved slowly up and down with each breath. Strands of dark hair fell across his forehead and eyes. His lips were slightly parted to let breaths in and out simultaneously with the heaving of his chest.

Elizabeth took her eyes off of him to look about the room. It was similar to hers. The knife that Will repeatedly stabbed into the table at Tia Dalma's was on the table beside him. Elizabeth wondered for a moment where it came from.

His shirt, jacket and effects were hung on the corner of the cot. She reached for his shirt, liking the feel of it in her fingers.

She felt the tears begin to form once more when she noticed most of the back of the shirt stained with blood. Again she wondered where it came from.

He'd been through hell and back to keep her from harm's way and here she was betraying him and everyone else.

Because of her they were being forced into a far worse adventure that could quite possibly cover this entire shirt in his blood.

She closed her eyes, refusing to think of it and quickly put the shirt back. She opened her eyes, and directed her gaze back to his face. She leaned over him, cocking her head slightly to the side to admire him. He was beautiful. Too beautiful to be a human being.

Elizabeth gently brushed the strands of hair from his closed eyes, allowing her fingertips to trace over his face. His closed eyes, his nose, lips, jaw.

She didn't realize the tears rolling down her cheeks until one met the bronzed skin of his collarbone.

With a small hitched sob, she let her inhibitions slip away as she knelt closer to him and boldly shifted her body onto the cot so she was lying next to him, her face close to his, and her hand balled into a tight fist against his shoulder.

She cried silently, the tears streaking her cheeks. She was quiet for a long time listening to him breathe.

"I'm sorry." She whispered finally, looking at his peaceful profile. "I love you."


End file.
